


everything he needs

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Persona 5 Protagonist, University, theyre both 20-21, uh... pegging? p...pegoryu pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i can never give him enough, enough of my love
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	everything he needs

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this because i had a bad day. it has been maybe five years since ive written anything with my hands and brain so. enjoy? i did this in 3 hours and did not read it over because it is now 4 am
> 
> tw they smonk weed

Ren and Ryuji were really fucking zooted.

To be fair, it had been a really stressful week. Ren had crammed like crazy trying to finish a twelve-page research paper on some obscure Japanese historical figure on top of his normal workload, which was already a lot for a third year college student. That, and Morgana was on his ass _constantly_ for some reason for the past few days. Even if he had a chance to relax and lay down for a minute, the cat would have something to nag him about and would threaten to claw his eyes out if he wasn’t being productive.

Ryuji was also pretty occupied with university, and he wasn’t in a shitton of super hard classes like Ren was, but the week had been especially tough on him because he and his mom were finally moving out of their shitty old apartment they’d been living in for almost eight years, which was way longer than they ever planned to stay there for. It was packed full of old junk that was never sorted through due to sheer busyness and, honestly, a bit of laziness on both his and his mom’s part.

That morning, Ren finally submitted his stupid long paper and Ryuji packed up and loaded the last cardboard box of possessions. And it was a three-day weekend.

So even though they had a lot to do the week after, they decided they needed a break. They hadn’t seen each other outside of what could barely be considered “study dates.” They usually involved Ryuji crashing in the Leblanc attic after hours of sorting and packing while Ren quietly tapped away at his laptop and flipped through dusty textbooks.

That day, Ryuji went to Shibuya and rented a shitty movie they could laugh at and bought a ton of sugary snacks and drinks to binge on. Ren made sure his old video game system and chunky TV were still working and kicked out Morgana for a while. He threatened to claw him again for some reason, but Futaba finally convinced him to leave with the promise of takeout sushi and a spot in her bag when she went out with Ann the next day.

Finally. A whole twenty-four hours with _just_ his boyfriend.

And some weed.

They ate some curry that Sojiro made right before he closed up early. Ryuji swore it was because he knew how stressed Ren was but he denied it.

After playing Punch Ouch for nostalgia’s sake and almost immediately getting bored with it, they put on the trashy action movie and collapsed on Ren’s bed (not lumpy and uncomfortable anymore since he moved back in, Sojiro got him a new one) and talked over the film. Ryuji was lying on his side, head in the other’s lap while he ran his hands through steadily-growing black roots (they needed to be dyed back again so he could keep his delinquent image but they just didn’t have any time.) The sun was staining the sky a deep orange and the air in the attic was heavy and humid.

“Hey,” Ren says after a short period of silence. “You wanna smoke?”

Ryuji could hear the smirk in his tone and raises his head from his lap. “Dude,” he breathes, a matching, but less conspiratory smile breaking out on his face. “Renren. For real?” His boyfriend nods, leaning under his bed and pulling out the plastic baggie with the three blunts he bought that morning. 

“You got a lighter?” he asks, scooting towards the windows and opening them, letting the cool evening air inside.

“Uh— yeah! Gimme just a sec,” Ryuji slides off the bed and digs through his bag, pulling out a shitty zippo he’d had for years. He collapses back onto Ren’s bed, putting his head back in his lap and kicking his legs out. He offers the lighter with a quiet smile and Ren took it after noisily and obnoxiously kissing his forehead. He lights the joint and takes a hit, exhaling out the window.

They pas it between each other with only their pleased sighs and the tinny, muted noises of the forgotten movie accompanying them as the sun lowered past the line of the old buildings in Yongen. The two end up leaning on a mountain of blankets on the windowsill with Ren’s arms wrapped around Ryuji’s side like a koala, his head tucked into his shoulder. The blunt was almost finished when Ren speaks up.

“I love you,” he mumbles, laying another irritating (but sweet) wet smooch on his cheek.

“Awww,” Ryuji drawls out, his head knocking over to the side as he scoops his arms under Ren’s and draws him into a hug. “You’re absolutely shitfaced, babe.” Ren hums in response and flops down on the pillows at the front of the bed, dragging Ryuji along with him with his iron grip around his shoulders.

“I thought you said I was handsome. I don’t have a shit face,” Ren pouted, moving his hands and cruelly jabbing his thumbs into his boyfriend’s armpits.

“FUCK— wait!! I’m still holding the—“

Ren didn’t let him finish, both of their stupid goofy laughs filling the attic as he assaults his sides with tickles. After a few seconds, Ryuji collapses on top of him and groans.

“I can’t believe—my boyfriend is trying to kill me!” he laughs breathlessly. Ryuji sits up on Ren’s lap and tucks his hands around the other man’s waist, laying his head on his chest. Ren takes the finished joint from his fingers and sets it on the windowsill before he drapes his arms over his back again.

“I love you too, Renren,” he sighs.

“You get so sappy when you’re high.”

“You said it first!”

“Gay.”

“Yeah.”

Peaceful sweet silence for a few seconds.

“Do you remember how to shotgun smoke?”

“Ugh,” Ryuji furrows his brows in mock disgust and looks up at Ren. “Don’t get horny on me now. I’m so tired, dude.”

“It’s been so _long_ though,” Ren sighs. “I can’t remember the last time we did anything more than kissing.”

“Not as long as m—“

Ren grabs a pillow next to him and gently smacks it over his boyfriend’s face.

“Come on, if you’re making jokes like that at least a little bit of you agrees!” he whines without any real complaint, just egging him on. Ren pulls the pillow back for an answer.

“I think it’s a pretty big part of me that agre—“ He can’t finish again as Ren shoves the pillow into his face. Ryuji grabs his wrists and knocks them away from his head, sending the pillow back to the bed as they both giggle like idiots.

“You’re _impossible_ ,” Ren groans, throwing his head back with his eyes turning up with a smile he’s trying to hide.

“Revenge for tickling me earlier,” Ryuji says lowly, moving his mouth towards his neck and pressing a soft kiss to his pulse.

Ren sighs and brings his hand up to thread through his boyfriend’s bleached hair, sliding the other down to the small of his back. The two sit up and slot themselves into each other a little more, somehow leaving less space between the two of them than there was before.

The weed puts a light, pleasant haze over their minds as they gently kiss and their hands roam. They’re both not sure how long it is before Ryuji’s hips are slightly shifting in a lazy rhythm on the other man’s lap and their kisses turn a little more unfocused and rough. Ren breaks away from Ryuji’s mouth, glancing around him with glazed eyes and pink cheeks.

“The uh—the—oh, wait,” he stammers as he reaches for the plastic baggie and pulls out another blunt. Ryuji leans back and settles on Ren’s thighs as he’s putting it between his middle and index fingers and resting it against his lip. He regains his composure for a second as he smirks at his boyfriend, tossing his (stupid useless) glasses to the side and giving him a wink. “Light me up, babe?”

Ryuji’s embarrassed about how much that gets him going. He pulls the shitty zippo out of his back pocket and flips it open a few times before it successfully ignites. The tiny flame lights the room up a surprising amount; they didn’t realize how dark it had gotten outside. It bathes both their features in a warm light as the urgency and heat from earlier dissipates a bit. Ren’s cocky grin turns into a sweet smile and Ryuji’s flustered expression turns soft. The paper surrounding the weed burns and the fire flickers out. 

“You definitely don’t have a shit face,” Ryuji sighs as he puts the lighter on the windowsill and sits back on Ren’s lap, putting his hands on the top of his thighs. Ren tries not to laugh as he inhales through the joint and moves his hand to the side, sitting up and pressing his nose to his boyfriend’s. Their upper lips touch as he blows the smoke into Ryuji’s mouth. The quiet, pleasurable fog settles over them again, heavier this time, as they take turns shotgunning.

It doesn’t take long for their hips to start shifting against each others’ again, and their exchanges become more heated as the blunt slowly simmers out. Eventually, Ren is completely lying back against the sheets, hands grasping Ryuji’s hips as he slowly grinds his half-hard dick against the other through their boxers. The blond slows to a stop and scoots up Ren’s stomach to plant a loving kiss to his lips, moving his hands to splay across his ribs and leaning in to his ear. His face reddens before he speaks.

“Renren,” he whispers, his voice gravelly. “Y’wanna fuck me tonight?”

Ren lets out a deep sigh, his stomach tensing, and he tightens his grip on Ryuji’s waist.

“Yeah,” he growls lowly, feeling his boxers become significantly wetter. Ryuji snorts, amused by his enthusiasm as he nudges his nose into his boyfriend’s unruly curls. Ren grins back. “Get up,” he huffs, gently smacking his ass. Ryuji moves off of his lap as he gets off the bed and searches the crates underneath it. He comes back up with the well-used (though not recently) bottle of lube, the red strap-on, and a _lot_ of condoms.

Ren stands and peels off his sticky (gross, he hazily notes) briefs as his boyfriend’s back is to him, and he fastens the straps around his hips, situating the dildo so it won’t slip. Ryuji, now stripped of his own shirt and boxers, turns back around and bursts out laughing at the sight of Ren’s fist overflowing with condoms. He closes his eyes and falls against the sheets.

“Huh? What?” Ren’s bravado is broken for a moment, bright red silicon dick in hand as he slides back onto the mattress. Ryuji giggles imprudently, cracking open one eye to look at him.

“How—how many times are we gonna do it!?” he manages between breaths, leaning up and taking the lube from Ren’s hand. “Why the hell’d you grab so many?”

“Uh,” he sputters at first, looking at his hand. He didn’t really know. They only needed one, especially since it was just the strap-on. Suddenly deciding to play it off as suave, he dropped into his smooth Joker voice that always made Ryuji flustered, leaning close.

“I’m going to fuck you ’til I’m done with you,” Ren purred, tossing them aside except for one and placing it between Ryuji’s lips.

He seemed genuinely heated for a moment, his expression slacking and eyes widening, but he just laughed again and grabbed Ren’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

“You’re so stupid,” he giggled through his teeth around the condom. He pushes Ren down onto the pillows and straddles his lap for the umpteenth time that night. Ren’s face scrunches up in confusion and dissatisfaction, red dusting his cheeks and neck as Ryuji takes the lube and pours some over his fingers.

“But—that always makes you blush,” he says obtusely as he watches, mesmerized, as Ryuji reaches behind himself and runs a finger over his entrance.

“All the times we’ve fucked while we’re high, I’ve topped,” he sighs. “It’s g’na be different tonight… Ah—“ Ren can tell he’s already got two fingers inside by the way he’s shifting around. His mouth falls open suddenly and the condom drops onto Ren’s stomach. “You can’t fluster zooted Ryu—so easily…”

He takes that as a challenge.

Once he’s sure that Ryuji is prepared and he’s not going to hurt him, he flips them both over so Ryuji is pinned against the mattress. He teasingly (carefully) tears the condom open with his teeth and rolls it over his cock. One hand slides at a leisurely pace to the front of his tailbone and he presses it into the sheets as the other sneaks its way up his boyfriend’s chest, barely missing his nipple (he tries to hide the gasp) and bearing his weight against the pillows next to his neck. Ryuji’s clean hand smacks over his mouth and he stifles a whimper, eyes lidded.

“Are you sure I can’t make you squirm?” Ren muses as slowly leans in and gently bites his earlobe. Ryuji does squirm. But he chokes out a single laugh and brings his hand from his mouth, making eye contact with Ren and his stupid sexy Joker grin.

“Nope,” he lies, smirking. His eyes are even foggier than they were earlier. Probably with lust or—it might be the weed. Probably both, Ren decides dumbly.

He moves his hand on his tailbone to loosely grip under his thigh and slide Ryuji’s legs apart, while the other takes the wrist of Ryuji’s hand that was covered in lube. Ren slips that hand down to the base of his dick. “Don’t move it until I tell you to,” he orders. When he doesn’t get an answer except for a breathy sigh, Ren looks at his boyfriend to make sure he’s okay, but—

Ryuji is _totally_ out of it. His face is bright red and he’s just staring with glazed eyes at Ren. Holy shit, he’s never been this…submissive. Is that what this was? Ren remembers hearing about how some people go into a sort of trance when they’re really submissive.

…But maybe it was just the weed.

Regardless, he lets go of his thigh, the fog clearing a little in his mind out of concern for his boyfriend. Ren backs off a little bit, but puts one hand on Ryuji’s shoulder and the other in his hair. He strokes his shoulder and runs his fingers through his locks, gently saying his name until his eyes focused back.

“Whoa—huh?” Ryuji sputters, eyes widening. 

“Are you okay, Ryu? What was that?” Ren prods.

“I… have no idea. Uh…” The blond suddenly looks embarrassed and his expression slackens a bit again. “It… was pretty good though. Can—can you tell me to do stuff like that again?”

“You sure?” His eyebrows furrow and he just gets a sheepish nod in return.

Ren gives him his most devilish Joker grin of the night. He nudges his boyfriend’s thighs back.

“Put your hand back. And don’t move until I say so,” he purrs again, slowly circling the silicon cock around his entrance. He gets a weak, red-faced nod and pushes in. Ryuji lets out the most unrestrained noise of the night as Ren presses against his sweet spot. He stays there for a few moments, content as he is as his boyfriend starts to squirm impatiently.

“ _Please_ , Renren, please…”

“That’s all I needed to hear, baby,” Ren smiles softly. He pulls back and lazily thrusts, building a slow, but deep rhythm that has them both panting. The pleasurable daze of intoxication settles over them both again as they climb for god knows how long. Ryuji’s hands, one around Ren’s bicep and the other around his cock, don’t move.

“Hmm, Ryu—you’re such a good boy,” the raven breathes, pitching his ass higher in the air so he can lean over and place a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. He’s not even really sure what’s come out of his mouth until this point, but it must be really good for Ryuji based on his expression. “You can—ah, you can move your…”

He’s interrupted by a soft, high whine from Ryuji as he strokes himself slowly, almost torturously to the rhythm Ren is giving him.

“Ren—Renren, you’re so beautiful,” his eyes are more focused now, his gaze on Ren cutting through the fog and immediately snapping him back to attention. His thrusts become sloppier, shorter, and more passionate, and Ryuji’s hand matches his new tempo. Ren almost stops thrusting in and out entirely, opting to just work his prostate and rub his own sweet spot against the rough fabric of the strap-on.

Both of their moans get louder until the blond hiccups and goes silent, come pooling on his stomach. Ren continues shifting against his ass, rutting against the dildo until Ryuji whines from overstimulation and that’s what has him finally coming.

Ren pulls out almost immediately, loosening the straps and kicking the dildo to the floor. Ryuji whines again. God, he has to stop doing that.

The post-orgasm lethargy sets in more quickly than it ever has as he tears off his own shirt and wipes down Ryuji’s stomach, then throws that to the floor, too. He situates himself in his koala position, curled against Ryuji’s side, head on his chest. He feels his boyfriend lean over and grab the sheet, throwing it over them before he drags Ren by his armpits to cuddle with him. Ryuji effectively traps him in his signature after-sex-bear-hug-snuggle and Ren smiles.

“L’ve ya, Renren,” he mumbles, regrettably kissing his black mop of hair and sputtering when he pulls back and some stays in his mouth.

“Mm. Love you Ryu.” He can hear the soft smile in Ren’s voice.

…They’re both going to feel awful in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> ladies if you wanna do this msg me


End file.
